


Earth, Sea, Sky

by PoutineDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Fantasy, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutineDragon/pseuds/PoutineDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two OCs reunite. Mermaid on dragon fun stuff. Just the casual fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth, Sea, Sky

The moon seemed to put everything in a very harsh, clear light. Not that moonlight itself was harsh, but the way it created deep, dark shadows contrasting with bright, shining surfaces was rather striking. It threw the sandy beach into bright, sparkling light, and other than a large shimmering patch of its own reflection, the moon barely lit the water, its inky blackness contrasting with the starlit sky.  


Along the beach, the soft sand turned to small pebbles and tide pools, and further it would turn to craggy cliffs and rocky slopes. But before that, in a large, shallow tide pool, currently below the water line, a hunched figure sat, crooning into the night. The faint light reflected off of his dark blue scales in an almost glittering pattern, scattering faintly across the water. Small ripples started to cross the pool as the tide started to turn outwards.  


As the tide pool itself began to form from the sinking water, the figure shifted, his sharp hunter’s eyes catching a hint of movement just at the horizon. It was barely anything, but it looked to be a wake, extremely narrow and faint. A soft lilting tune carried across the water, filled with sorrow and yet, not entirely sorrowful. His ear flaps raised, he listened, with growing anguish and excitement, his heart racing.  


He knew it was her. It couldn’t be anyone else.  


By the time she reached him, the tide had almost gone out completely, leaving him in a pool of water just at the edge of the lower waterline. He stood up on all fours and stretched; he had kept vigil here for almost a week, and was sore and tired. The water drizzled off his scaly hide, running in rivulets down his stocky legs and claws. He shook his head to clear it, snorting softly to clear his throat as well. Stretching his wings out, he held that position for a moment, then shivered a little, loosening up and folding his wings across his back. Stoking the fire in his belly to warm himself, he watched her with a mixture of longing and desperation.  


She had reached him by then, rising out of the water; her hair soaked yet still wondrously blonde; chest covered but prominent; wide, lovely hips that slimmed into a narrow yet gorgeous tail; perfect cream-coloured skin that faded into sapphire-blue scales.  


Mermaid met dragon, but this was not their first ‘Hello’.  


She spoke in words he didn’t know, but he had no doubt as to their meaning. He crooned mournfully, nuzzling into her hands as she caressed his large, scaly head. She smelled like saltwater, beauty, and all things oceanic. His heart seemed to twist as he remembered the last time he had smelled it.  


Kissing the end of his snout, she started to cry, and embraced him, her tail slashing back and forth almost angrily in the water of the tide pool. He purred gently, putting a paw around her, and gently let his own body heat rise.  


She sniffed and smiled at him, wiping away the few tears she still had on her cheeks. Speaking again, she started to speak of things she obviously found exciting, judging by her tone. Still… he couldn’t understand her, and his face reflected it. She was puzzled, and then something seemed to strike her. “Do you understand me now?” she spoke softly, and he nodded, a single, hot, dragon tear welling in his eye to splash into the tide pool.  


“Oh darling…” she choked, holding him and crying anew, but silently. She had spent most of her energy just trying to get here, he reasoned. She was probably famished, actually.  


Sitting back onto his haunches, he softly murmured in a questioning tone, whether she wanted to eat something he had? In the tide pool next to him, there were a few small fish, some seaweed strands, and various shellfish freshly trapped from the tide.  


Smiling through newer tears, she wiped her face clean then nodded. “Thank you.”  


After munching on some seaweed and shellfish – letting him munch on the fish – she rubbed his paw. “You don’t know how good it is to see you again. I thought I had lost you for good.” He shook his head ponderously, purring gently. “Mm… could I trouble you for a light? It gets very cold down there…” He nodded and softly set a small patch of driftwood on fire, the flames turning green from the saltwater, then as that burnt off, a warmer, orange hue enveloped the unlikely pair.  


“Thank you,” she smiled, her voice starting to warm up as well, it seemed. He burbled gently, curious. “My voice?” He nodded, and she smiled again. “Our voices sound better when we’re with what we love the most. Some of us love the water, so they always sing well. Some of us love hunting prey, so they hunt prey. But me… I love you. So my voice grew cold and hollow as…” She swallowed, blinking suddenly, rapidly, “as I left you.”  


He crooned softly, then puzzled, turned to her again. “Hm?” He opened his mouth and let out a soft, throaty warble. “What about my voice? Oh! You mean what I was saying before?” He nodded again. “That’s their dialect down there… It took me a few days to get it, but then it was as natural as this is…” She leaned against his leg gently. “I missed you a lot down there… It’s so cold and dark… The lights they do have aren’t warm and bright at all… They’re cold and blue and make me miss you all the more.”  


He warbled softly, lying down onto his belly and nosing her scaly fins. She laughed gently. “Hey, that tickles.” He smiled, the corners of his mouth drawing up into the best dragon impression of one, at least. Then he gently leaned his head against her side, sighing heavily. “I know, darling, I know.”  


They sat there in the pool for some time, just staring at the stars, grateful to be together for the one night, at least.  


Then she started to sing, in the language he first heard. It was a primal, raw song that made him knead the mud beneath his claws with excitement. Then the song changed, and became longing, sorrowful, and as if his emotions were no longer under his control, he wept, hot salty dragon tears that hissed as they splashed into the pool.  


She noticed, and her song changed to one that brought images of hope, of love, of caring for one another. His heart ached and he closed his eyes, listening intently, at the soft, gorgeous lilt that was her voice. His throat seemed to close and he blinked, shedding a single tear.  


As she finished her song, he looked up at her… and was amazed to see her crying, too, her voice wavering only just at the end of her song. He would have never guessed.  


With the way his throat was built, he could never sing. So instead he let out a low, crooning wail that echoed off the cliffs, and he poured his emotion into it, letting it drain him of his sorrow. He slumped back into the pool with a sigh and a gentle splash.  


“Oh, my love,” she comforted him, holding his head gently. “My love… my love…”  


He licked her knees – or where her knees would be – in comfort, as that was the only place he could reach. She blushed deeply, and he belatedly remembered something about whale physiology… and how it coincided with mermaid physiology.  


His ears burned and he almost blushed, remembering exactly why she would be blushing right now.  


“… Someone’s awfully enthusiastic,” she laughed softly, a bit nervously. He wrapped his paws around his face in embarrassment. “It’s ok, my love. It…” And she blushed some more. “It was nice…”  


He still buried his head under his paws.  


And so she began to sing, softly at first. This was a different song already, he could tell; it made his heart race, though not with fear. It made his blood rush, though not from anger. And he could also feel a gentle, but insistent pressure against his lower hips. He blushed as he suddenly realized what it meant… and that he wanted it to happen.  


She sang, turning to him directly, gently lifting his paws from his head and interrupting her song for a second to lay a kiss on his forehead. Then she began to sing with renewed strength, gently tugging on his paw to draw him into the water. He wouldn’t have resisted anyway, and so he followed her into the water, till it came up to his belly. There he stopped, as she had as well, and listened to her siren’s song.  


It was ethereal, sweeping, enchanting. He knew that he was being put under her sway, and he didn’t hesitate to let himself fall headlong into her spell. He trusted her – he could see her honesty and intent in her eyes long before she began to sing, and it only strengthened now.  


She swam up in front of him, still singing, and gently pressed a hand to his nose. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into it gently, till a gentle pressure from her palm told him to open his eyes. She was smiling, still singing, and gently pushing him back.  


Humoring her, he gently rolled onto his side, then onto his back, his wings unfolding to stabilize him against the seabed like giant underwater sails. His belly was only just underwater, the occasional wave rippling over his scaly flesh.  


Swimming up to his tail, she gently curled it around her, swimming in tighter circles till his tail held her in a close, intimate coil. Only then did she undress, her seaweed bindings loosening and falling gently into the water. His eyes dilated, and she smiled, starting to pour her own lust into the song as well.  


Belatedly, he realized that the flap of skin along his hip had already parted, and a small nub had begun to poke out. As if summoned by sight, it began to prod out further, swelling more and more. Helpless to do anything but lie in the water, he listened to the siren’s song, letting the lust both inherent in the music and poured from her own feelings quicken his heart.  


She swam gently between his legs, still wrapped gently in his tail. He let her go, and then wrapped his hind paws gently around her tail to hold her in place. It was a dance neither of them had forgotten.  


Moving over him, her scales softly rasping over his, she sang softer, but no less powerfully, and he blushed and squirmed a little as more of her magic infused him, making him swell between them. Already he felt like he was fully grown, yet more and more magic poured into him, and he couldn’t stifle a low moan of pleasure.  


Her song took on a brief airy laugh, and with a gentle push, she raised herself on his chest, then slid back, enveloping him in a delicious, cool embrace. He exhaled reflexively, a hot cloud of his breath enveloping them in momentary wet warmth, before he again stoked his fires, heat flowing through his body to diffuse through both of them. She hummed, her song seeming to grow just as warm as he. Gently, softly, she began to slowly move over him, using her limber body to work him, oh so tenderly. He was openly panting now, hot foggy breath creating a thin coating of moisture on his scales, glistening in the moonlight.  


Her siren’s song started to swell, growing more eloquent and yes, provocative, as she slowly ground against him, teasing, rubbing, sending him into lustful infuriation. He wanted to move against her, hear her cry out in pleasure under him… but he was powerless to move. He just lay there, squirming in exquisite pleasure as she claimed him over and over again.  


And all the while she sang; she sang of her love for him, of his love for her, of time spent walking on the beach together, so very long ago… and she sang of her lust, as it fully awakened in her, hungry and ravenous with desire for him.  


He was flushed, her song having just as much effect on him as she herself felt. She smiled through her song, and began to move a bit faster, watching with satisfaction as he let out a long throaty moan, and felt a pleasant minute stretching as he swelled out just a bit more within her. It had been so long… and she craved him too much.  


Her song quieted, but never lost its intensity, as she began to move faster, squeezing and massaging his entire length within her, hefty and bulging though it was.  


… Maybe it had been just a bit too long…  


She could feel his heartrate begin to quicken, his pulse subtly coursing through his member – well-stuffed within her. Her song became airy, breathless, and she also began to draw nearer to release. She kept singing, wanting to tell him so much more… yet nothing more really needed to be said… for they were back together…  


Pulse pounding in his ears, he panted helplessly, hips rocking up into hers in some form of pleasure-seeking desperation. He could feel himself snugly wedged within her, and whimpered softly, reminding her of his need for release – growing closer by the minute. He squirmed, pent-up fluids starting to make themselves known as he sought some form of relief. All he could do was push up into her again and again, aching to flood her and so end his ‘suffering’. Every minute felt longer than the last as he strained, unable to do anything but watch her.  


But it was worth it, even for just that. Her hair rolled down in gentle waves, framing her face and collarbones gorgeously. Her tail curled behind her, waving almost hypnotically. Her curves gently jiggled as she moved over him, soft creamy-white flesh contrasting wonderfully against his own dark blue scales. Her pillowy chest pressed against him, and though he could only faintly feel it through his tough hide, his heart quickened as heretofore unbidden memories flooded back in force, memories of when it was skin she pressed up against… The memories brought renewed arousal, and he let out a warbling, cooing, insistent whimper, as his member began to throb dangerously. It twitched within her, and her song caught on her breath for a second, before continuing, its own tempo increasing as she began to move faster over him.  


Oh he was much bigger than she remembered. It had been a while, and there was only so much a single mermaid could do for herself. He always knew how to hit those special places in her, and now his throbbing member seemed to grind against them almost with a mind of its own. She could feel his fluids subtly sloshing below her, could feel him helpless to do anything but stave off his own release. That was just how she wanted him; she wanted to finish with him so badly.  
And she was close – gods above, she was close. She had not been expecting either him to move against her, nor herself for being so ‘rusty’ at this. It had been too long. Far too long.  


Oh yes it had been far too long.  


Her song took on a note of yearning, but much more immediate, this time, as her breath came in shorter and shallower gasps. She could feel herself tremble around him, could feel him throb in response.  


It was all he could do now to hold himself back. Even with the song taking on a much more lustful, sensual tone, it somehow had less sway over him than before. Upon realizing her intent, he had begun to try to stave off the looming flood of release that churned within him, at least until she herself let go. His breath came in fitful gasps, each slightly more gasping than the last. His toes curled, unbidden. His legs curled in slowly as well.  


She whimpered, her song faltering, but she kept it up, wanting now to drive him to release. Her tail tensed and curled behind her, and she cooed and stifled a whimper as her core was ravished faster and faster. All she wanted now was to make this the most powerful release she had ever had.  


He needed to flood her. Oh gods above, he needed to flood her with everything. His head lay back in the muddy sand, and he panted, whimpering openly. Her song was all that kept him from release now…  


She cried out, gasping and moaning with pleasure as she clamped around him, squeezing and massaging him deeply. Her song was completely forgotten now.  


And he released, thick gobs of gooey whiteness squirting into her, stream after ropey stream of pent-up pleasure. Hips bucking into her, he crooned, wanting her to know just how much he loved her.  


She whimpered in continued pleasure as his seed poured into her, filling her up oh so pleasantly full. A little – well, actually, quite a bit – drooled out of her in a slow, viscous stream, sliding off his scales into the water to drift away on the current.  


His member, not as hard nor as large as it was before, was still plenty big enough to fill her up, and so she carefully extracted herself from him – but not before a quick yet heated grinding session, just to let him know how much she loved him.  


As his sheath once again began to cover his member, he gently looked up at her, his mind in a haze of bliss. She smiled, serenely, also flushed from their lovemaking. With a tender kiss on his lips, she smiled again, wider.  


A single tear dripped down her cheek, and he blinked, curious, then also realizing himself.  


She couldn’t stay.  


And neither could he.  


Already the sun was starting to loom just under the horizon, pink bands running through the sky to tell of its imminent arrival.  


Her lip quivered, and he purred reassuringly, nuzzling her nose and rubbing her arm. “I don’t want to go,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. He crooned sadly, cradling her close.  


In the end though, they had no choice. She slipped off him, into the warm water, and started to drift away from the shore. He stood up on all fours, a hot dragon tear dripping into the water. He couldn’t hear her, but he could see her start to cry, even as she ducked under the water.  


As the sunlight bathed the beach, somehow harsh and too hot even this early in the morning, he let out a mournful wail, a wordless cry of anguish… and slowly plodded back inland.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this got angsty.  
> Hello everyone! Jak Sandrow here: This is my debut on AO3, so... Lemme know what you think!


End file.
